Clean Freak
by Witblogi
Summary: [HPDM oneshot]Draco is neat and orderly, Harry is messy and sporadic, one project to do together, and Draco snaps... R&R please!


**Clean Freak**

Draco Malfoy huffed, standing primly before his neat desk. Free of clutter and disorganization, his study space was perfect for concentration and discipline. This was how Draco liked things, orderly, set, neat.

His appearance showed how he liked his surroundings; he was never seen without a full uniform, his hair always in place, his hands always clean. His writing was small and controlled, his books in pristine order, and his notes properly labeled and categorized.

He liked routine, he liked knowing everything had a place and a time; therefore he did not appreciate it when Mcgonagall decided it would be beneficial for them to work in pairs for their next assignment.

By some cruel twist of fate she'd paired himself and his opposite in every way, Potter. Draco sneered, as he gathered his belongings, the mere memory of Potter brought him into fits of wanting to disinfect everything around him.

Harry Potter was a slob. Well he wasn't as bad as the animal of a best friend he had, but he was pretty damn close. Draco had never seen Potter with his tie properly set in his robe, or his hair ever in order. His glasses were more often than not crooked, and his work was usually an illegible mess. He loathed this marvelous chance to do all their work and earn the boy-wonder a grade.

Setting off to their meeting place at the library, he made sure he'd have enough time to leisurely walk up there, from the dungeons, and arrive promptly at seven. Entering the library he wasn't surprised to see Potter was late, and took a table for himself.

Draco was a good way into the assignment when Potter skidded to a halt before him, out of breath and clutching crumpled papers in his tattered book. His quill was bent in his hand sandwiched tightly with his wand, his ink perched precariously on top of his book. Dropping his things he gave a great sigh, allowing Draco to take in what a mess he was.

His belt's tail was loose and flopping, his shirt untucked and rumpled on one side while also being unbuttoned and stained. His vest was gone completely, his tie hanging crooked and stained too, his robes looked wrinkled, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

He had ink stains on his hands and dirt under his fingernails, and then he ran one of those hands through his already madder than usual hair. His glasses were a bit smudged and gray, and on one of his pink cheeks looked to be some sort of dribble of what looked like barbeque sauce.

" I'm late," Potter huffed dropping himself into the chair before Draco, who wrinkled his nose and pulled his things a bit further away.

" I see that…came straight from dinner?" he asked politely, but failed to spot looking at the sauce on his cheek.

" No, no I was there but then I remembered this stupid project and so I had to run all the way up nine flights and get my books and run back down to here." He breathed forcefully, so that was where that new musty odor was coming from.

Draco shuddered a bit, Potter's B.O. was getting on his things…and in his nose where it was triggering very odd sensations within him. Draco swallowed stiffly, straightening his paper again and bowing his head.

" Well, get to work on your part," he said sharply and began to write. Potter sniffed hard and began opening his things, cursing as his inkwell's cap got stuck, forcing him to pry it off and slosh the liquid onto the table and his hand. A bit after that he began to scratch on his parchment in the most annoying fashion.

Draco had never heard someone write so loudly, and that smell was enveloping him. The sounds stopped. Looking up to see why Potter had ceased working he was confronted with the image of his nemesis sucking on his quill as he referenced.

It wasn't even a sugar quill, it was a regular feather one. A dirty bird's feather and he was sucking on it, laving it with his tongue, his spittle gathering at the corners of his mouth. He opened his suction of a moment to slurp the saliva back in before doing it all again.

Draco was beyond disgusted, he wanted to run from this, no doubt, disease ridden individual, and yet he also had the intense urge to fix him, clean him. He watched transfixed as he scratched his ear with a freshly ink stained finger, leaving the shell of his ear tinted too.

The parchment crumpled against the desk as Potter shifted, and he made splotches all over their report when he tapped his nib of excess ink. Draco licked his dry lips watching behavior so unlike his own, so free, and uncontrolled. It was like Potter didn't think, like he just had urges, and gut feelings.

" Malfoy?" Potter waved a dirty hand before his face, " Are you going to work or stare at me?" he asked looking rather disgruntled. Draco straightened his parchment and took up his quill again.

" I was just distracted for a moment by your complete revolting animalism. Have you seen yourself lately?" he mused to them both, beginning a new sentence, " I'd be surprised if that giant oaf of a teacher let you in his mud shack by the look of you," he twisted his mouth into a wicked smile. He liked his neat zinging word attacks, wand play was so barbaric, and physical combat? Unthinkable.

" Right I'm having a bad day, at least I'm not an up tight ponce like you," Potter mumbled clumsily. Draco rolled his eyes, that was lame even for Potter.

"Bad day? Looks more like a day from hell in the grim's mouth, delivered by threstrals from the dark lords ass." Draco allowed himself to give Potter another disapproving glare before bending his head again, " You really are a messy boy Potter," he used his most condescending tone and returned to work.

" You know what Malfoy? There's something I've always wanted to do," Potter hissed and Draco didn't get a chance to look up before a hand was in his hair pulling and twisting. Draco yelped, but it was already over. Potter looked satisfied with himself, as Draco gazed at him in a daze, he didn't need to feel his hair to know it was a complete mess.

" You-you-" Draco's colour was rising, he could feel the heat in his normally pale cheeks. He picked up his wand quickly but Potter was faster, already on his feet ready for anything. But this, this was something Draco had never felt before, and he needed to get his hands on Potter. Throwing his wand down and jumping to his feet, Draco stalked towards the other boy until he gave in and turned to flee, barely containing his laughter.

Draco took chase, dodging other students in the halls as he raced after Potter. Jumping at haphazardly thrown stunning spells, he gained on the messy menace. Finally with a last lunge he grabbed a handful of cloak and heaved backwards.

Together they fell into a tapestry that gave into a secret passage way. Breathing heavily in the dim light they looked at each other.

" You haven't got a wa-" Draco snatched Potter's wand and threw it away from them both before he could even finished his sentence.

" I don't need a wand you messy, disgusting, foul-" Draco backed Potter into the wall, taking in his glasses and hair, his dilated eyes in the dark. " – Loathsome, dirty-" pressing close he muttered in the little air between them, " - Little Gryffindor,"

In an instant they were pressed together from shoulder to hip, their mouths attached in a sloppy wet way. Potter even kissed like a slob and it was perfect. Draco threaded his hand into the untamable black locks before him and pulled savagely, bringing Potter even closer.

Pulling away, they were both breathing heavily. " What, what are you doing?" Potter asked as Draco nuzzled his ear, smelling the ink there and that unmistakable boy musk.

" Did you know, you've got something, right-" he leaned in licking what was clearly now chocolate sauce off Potter's cheek, " -There?" he began making sure he got all of it before kissing Potter again. He tasted like chocolate, and something unidentifiable that wasn't pleasant. Draco loved it anyway, it was dirty and wrong and so far beyond perfect he didn't know if he could ever straighten his tie with the same innocence ever again.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! i wrote this a while back...not sure why i didn't post it lol  
_

_anyhow hope you enjoyed this snippet and um yeah reviews are always appreciated_

_I've got 2 other H/D pieces _

_Wit. _


End file.
